Little Met Hunters
Hunters Little Met (11HF110) was born on April 6, 2011 in the Hunters Pack with her one littermate brother, Galaganga (11HM109). Her mother was Keeper, the dominate female, and her father was a roving Sports male named Mario. Three days after the birth of the kits, the dominate male of the Hunters, Dirtclog, was killed in an encounter with the Deathnotes. The following day, on April 10, 2011, a subordinate female named Lora gave birth to Marietta, 11HM112, Rugan, Penelope and Igi. In the absence of Dirtclog, Little Met's older half brother, Shy, assumed the dominate position. However, in early May, he was attacked and overthrown by a Deathnotes male named Tooth and his roving accomplice, Lankster. The pair ousted the big guardian males, Varmit, Recee and Elliot. With Tooth as the new dominate male, Little Met and Galaganga were in danger of being killed since they were not his children. However, he spared their lives and took their mother as his new mate. Shy then left the pack and joined his littermate sister in the Augusta Pack. In June, Keeper was pregnant again and she gave birth on July 1, 2011 to a huge litter of eight kits named Jumenchi, Keiferi, Knife, Nyra, Frolo, Keimenci, Horthor, and Almanzo after a coaltition of three wild males named Titus, Fylln and Mintus immigrated into the pack and deposed Tooth. For the next two months, Keeper and her family would be torn by the fights between Tooth and Titus. Eventually, Tooth vanquished Titus and took over as the rightful dominate male, only to be killed in August by a predator. Titus reclaimed dominance with little challenge. In September, Keeper gave birth to another litter, this time consisting of six kits named Trigger, Tracker, Trapper, Zira, Zuka and Eximus, fathered by the deceased Tooth. Little Met was to young to assist the pack in rearing the litter. However, she had several older sisters and cousins who helped their aging mother raise her new kits. The litter even survived an attack by the Deathnotes. Igi was killed by a predator in October. In November, Keeper was pregnant again and was attacking the subordinate females but did not evict any of them. She gave birth to her final litter on December 9, 2011 and there were five kits. Thier names were Zodiac, Exodus, Hammarabi, Osiris, and Ra. She was killed four days later in a group encounter with the Westside Gangsters while defending her new kits. Kim took over as the new dominant female, despite not being the oldest. She evicted Alaska, the only older female, and she dissapeared on December 31, 2011. Bootsie and Little Met were then her next ta rgets. Kim evicted the two in January, shortly before Allenoy was predated. Outlaws The sisters stayed together and soon joined four Westside Gangsters males named Zeitn, Ryov, Soby and Bikub to create the Outlaws Pack. Being the oldest, most experianced female, Bootsie took over as the dominate female. Little Met was still less than a year old when the group was created. However, she as well as Bootsie showed signs of being pregnant in March, and despite Little Met's age, she gave birth to her litter on May 1, 2012. She had two sons named Dirty Steve and Arkansas Dave, fathered by either Soby, Bikub or Ryov. Then, in August 2012, Little Met and Bootsie gave birth to a mixed litter of kits but the litter was killed only a couple of days later by a wild rival group. In September, both females were seen pregnant again and due in either late October or November. Little Met is still alive and well in the Outlaws. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Subordinate Females Category:Outlaws Individuals